


The manly shy bois who are a blast and like to split lavender in shadows

by Smol_Might



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Might/pseuds/Smol_Might
Summary: Six skelly bois make a group chat(Using my friend and I's Ocs)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character





	The manly shy bois who are a blast and like to split lavender in shadows

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are from an rp me and my friend are doing, but this was just for fun
> 
> Just to clear up any confusion,
> 
> Rock and Blasty are dating  
> So are Lavender and Split  
> And so are Neon and Shadow
> 
> Rock, Blasty, Lavender, Split and Neon are sanses, while Shadow is a papyrus. 
> 
> Split and Neon are twins.
> 
> Rock just calls everyone bro and calls everyone manly, he's not actually related to any of them.
> 
> Blasty and Lavender are nonbinary.
> 
> Also, Split has something similar to a Split Personality Disorder but not quite the same.

**< Split has added Neon, Lavender & three others>**

**Neon:** Split. As your brother i will tell u this nicely

 **Neon:** You have made a fucking mistake

 **Rock:** Bro, dont yell at ur bro like that its not manly bro

 **Blasty:** He wasnt even yelling idiot

 **Shadow:** Kill me 

**Lavender:** What?? Shadow no-

**< Shadow has changed their name to DeathorDie>**

**DeathorDie:** Bitchstard i do whatever i want

 **Lavender:** U can call me either of those i know im nonbi but still

 **Blasty:** So am i but i dont complain whenver manly over here calls me sib or says personly instead of bro and manly

**< Split has changed Rock's name to Manly boi>**

**Manlyboi:** Bro the way u timed that was so manly

 **Split:** >< Tank u~

 **Neon:** Fuck its THAT personality

**< Split has changed their name to Thebettertwin>**

**< Thebettertwin has changed Neon's name to Thelessertwin>**

**Thelessertwin:** Wow thanks

 **Thebettertwin:** Ur welcome

 **Lavender:** Split i think he was being sarcastic

**< Thebettertwin has changed Lavender's name to UwU>**

**UwU:** Okay?

**< Thebettertwin has changed Blasty's name to Meh>**

**Meh:** Meh

 **Deathordie:** Meh

 **Thebettertwin:** ÒwÓ

 **Thelesssertwin:** Hes had an idea someone block him quickly

**< Thebettertwin has changed Deathordie's name to Meh>**

**Meh:** Cool

 **Meh:** Awesome

 **UwU:** Wow

 **Manlyboi:** Which ones my bf again?!

 **Thelessertwin:** Im asking myself the same thing

 **Meh:** This is shadow

 **Meh:** Or is this shadow

 **Thelessertwin:** Split im fucking killing u


End file.
